Arsenal (Star Defenders)
Transformation Devices Comet Morpher The Comet Morpher is the gauntlet transformation device for the main nine Star Defender Rangers which doubles as a blaster. Individual Weapons Star Weapon Builder The Star Weapon Builder is the main weapon of the Star Defender Rangers. Comprised of three components (the handle, which includes upper and front connector ports and an extendable secondary handle that can also function as a thin blade, the dagger-like upper blade and the dual-edged lower blade), the Star Weapon Builder is able to assume nine different forms through its different combinations. While each Ranger has their preferred form, they can use any of the combinations as the situation demands. The finishers are all named after the brightest stars in the constellations that a Ranger derives their power from (ie, the finisher of the Red Star Defender Ranger with a weapon is a 'Regulus' finisher. Regulus is the brightest star in the Leo constellation) Star Sword The Star Sword is the Red Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by attaching all three components together. It has two finishers. *'Regulus Meteor': a powerful slash attack that also rains down meteors. *'Regulus Slash': An energy slash attack. **'Alpha Chameleontis Slash': A variation of the Regulus Slash used by the Green Star Defender Ranger. Star Spear The Star Spear is the Orange Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by attaching the upper blade directly to the handle and extending the secondary handle from the bottom of the handle. Its finisher is the Antares Stab: A powerful slash attack. Star Claw The Star Claw is the Blue Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by folding the lower blade portion and attaching it to the barrel portion of the handle. Its finisher is the Alpha Lupi Claw: A powerful slash attack. Star Crossbow The Star Crossbow is the Gold Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by attaching the lower blade portion to the barrel portion of the handle. Its finisher is the Quad Librae Barrage: Four energy arrows are shot at a foe. Star Axe The Star Axe is the Black Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by attaching the lower blade portion to the handle. Its finisher is the Aldebaran Boomerang: Black flings a whirling energy blade from the Star Axe. Star Scythe The Star Scythe is the Silver Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by rotating the upper part of the upper blade, attaching it to the handle while extending the lower handle. Star Rapier The Star Rapier is the Green Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by reversing the position of the handle section and extending the secondary handle to act as a foil. Its finisher is the Alpha Chameleontis Whiplash: The blade transforms into a whip which Green can use to either bind or sting her enemies with. Star Shooter The Star Shooter is the Pink Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed using only the handle portion, which she can wield alongside the Comet Morpher for a double shoot attack. Its finisher is the Altair Shot: A supercharged energy blast in the shape of the Aquila Star Zord. Star Saber The Star Saber is the Yellow Star Defender Ranger's main weapon, formed by attaching the upper blade portion directly to the handle. Its finisher is the Alpha Doradus Sword Dance: A quintet of energy blades that Yellow hurls at the enemy. Category:Power Rangers Star Defenders